Finding the way back
by darkoever
Summary: Set after Finale B. Roger and Mimi are happy and back together, but can they overcome the pain of the past? Chapter 2 up 122005. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent-I rent (That was lame)

A/N: This takes place right after Finale B

"That was an amazing film" Maureen said  
"Angel would be proud" Collins said hugging mark  
"Thanks" Mark said humbly  
"Mark it was a great movie really, and I love all you guys but could me and Mimi maybe get some alone time? Roger asked  
"Drinks at the life café on me"Collins said and everyone left with him  
Roger kissed Mimi "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you" He said  
"You're not gonna lose me" Mimi said "That was a great song"  
"I figured you'd like it" He said smiling  
"So.."  
"So?"  
Mimi just looked at him with a grin  
"Oh..I mean are you up for it, you did just almost die."  
"Im fine" Mimi said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. She took off his shirt and began to kiss his chest  
"God, Mimi Ive missed this" he said taking off her shirt and the proceeding to kiss her deeply. Mimi pulled away cathcing her breath "In Santa Fe did you..you know..with anyone else?" SHe asked  
"What? No did you?"  
"No"  
"Good" He said pulling off her pants. She did the same to him. She took off his boxers and began to rub his shaft.  
"Mimi no offense baby, but its been two months. DO you mind if we get right to it?"  
"Actually that a great idea"  
Rger picked Mimi up and put her on the be. He got on top of her and entered her for the first time in two months. He started slwly but then quickened his rythm  
"Roger" She moaned pulling his hair to bring him down to kiss her. He got faster. "Oh god Roger!" Mimi cried out in climax. She came soon after and collapsed next to mimi  
"Welcome home" She said to him  
"you too"


	2. Afterglow

Roger and Mimi were cuddling in bed after making love.

"So Mimi what was that tonight..was it withdrawal or..."

"Yeah...it was" SHe replied

"How long has it been since you used?"

"I honestly dont know. Ive lost track of time compltetly ever since I left rehab. Roger can I ask you something?

"Sure"

"Why did you decide to stop using?"

Roger sighed. "Well you know ever since I lost April I was a recluse, right? Well I used to have Mark go down and score my smack. I know he hated doing it, but I never thought he would ever refuse, because he's Mark you know. One day though he said 'You can either go out and get it yourself or stop using cuz Im done doing this shit for you' and I couldnt bear to leave the house so I had to stop. Withdrawal was a bitch but Mark and Maureen helped me through it and helped me keep clean."

Mimi laughed a little "So you're telling me Mark actually bought drugs? I just can't picture that"

"I know, right? I always wonder how he acted. 'Excuse me sir, I would like to purhcase some heroin for my friend. Ah Thank you sir. DO you take tips?' They both laughed. "But seriosuly though, I owe him my life"

"Do you ever think about using again?"

"Honestly, I do. Anytime things get bad or I feel pissed or depressed or lonely, there always that little voice in the back of my head telling me that Heroin will make it better. But you gotta fight like hell to avoid it because we both know that it only makes thing worse."

"I know..I know."

"Mimi...promise me to just come talk to me or maureen or any of us if you wanna use again, OK? I can't bear to lose anyone else?" He said holding back tears.

SHe kissed his hand "I promise. You're not gonna lose my,baby"

"Im thinking about starting a band. What do you think?" He asked

"Its a great idea. Are you gonna have auditions?"

"Yea, Im gonna have to." He said quietly

"What?"

"I dont know. WHo would wanna play in a band with some washed up musician?"

"Your not washed up. People would love to play with you. You had quite the following a few years ago." Mimi said showing her support

" I guess"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Mimi asked

"Yeah"

"I used to have a crush on you."

Roger laughed a little "Really? When?"

"Well, you guys used to come to the Cat Scratch after all your shows. And you came in and you always had a group of girls around you, and I just thought you were so hot. You were cocky and arrogant but there was something about you I just liked. But one day you came in and you were only with one girl.April. And you just stared at her all night and you didnt look at me or any of the other girls. I could just tell how much you loved her. ANd I decided I wanted to find a guy who looked at me that way, and who loved me the way you loved her" 

"You found him, Mimi. I love you. The fact that I loved April doesen't change the fact that I love you." He said kissing her forehead

"I know" She smiled

"SO you think Im hot?" He said with a smirk

"No..I thought you were hot,back when you actually cut your hair."

"Hey.." He said and he playfully hit her with a pillow

"Theres an opening for a waitress at The Life Cafe, Im thinking of applying."

"What about the club...not that I mind you getting out of there but what made you decide to quit?"

"Its just not a good envorment, you know? Ecspecially for me right now. And considering I used to shoot up right before I danced most of the time, I dont think it would be good for to too go back there...Plus dont you think a Rock Star with a stripper girlfriend is a little too cliche?"

"You have a good point, Plus we spend enough time at the Cafe anyway, you might as well make some money off of it." He said yawning

"Oh did I wear you out?" SHe asked him

"Its been a long day."

"Trust me, I know..Well we should get some sleep. I love you, Roger. Good night." SHe said kissing him

"I love you too"


End file.
